conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Qvilsprök
General information Qvilsprök is a language spoken in the Empire of Qvild, by more than approximately 345,200 people. This empire has been set between the lands of De Nederbelg and Lupole. There are two types of people in the Empire of Qvild, Qvildpröt and Qvildbögg people. The difference between those two have been changing a lot through history. Qvildpröt people are the people who don't have the knowledge of a language. Meaning, they can't communicate by the language Qvilsprök. They are usually farmers, house keepers, mainly people who are poor and don't have a chance learning a language, other than speaking Qvilörda, a mix between Russian and Bulgarian in the parallel world. Qvilörda is not accepted as a dialect of some sort, but is only spoken by the Qvildpröt people. Qvildbögg people are the people that are, and have been using the knowledge of a language for centuries to teach people the matter of a language, as well as talking to Qvil. Qvildbögg people are usually very smart and wise people. 79% of The Empire of Qvild are Qvildbögg''s. Phonology Vowels Alphabet Alphabet contains 25 letters, in this order: a,b,c,d,e,ë,f,g,h,j,k,i,l,m,n,o,ö,p,r,s,t,u,v,y,z '''a' as in c'a'''r, '''b' as in b'om'b, c '''as in cz'ar', d as in 'd'octor, '''e as in E'lvish, 'ë as in bab'y',' f' as in f'''inger, '''g as in g'''ather, '''h as in h'''elicopter, '''j as in jo'y', k''' as in 'c'ockroach, '''i as in i'''ndoor, l''' as in l'''ength, '''m as in m'''om, '''n as in n'''ose, '''o as in o'rthopedic, 'ö as in g'oo'gle, p''' as in 'p'et, r''' as in R'''ick, '''s as in s'''nake, '''t as in t'''ake, '''u as in u'''ltra, v''' as in''' v'ideo, '''y' as in bab'y', z''' as in 'Z'imbabwe Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Nouns in Qvilsprok are simple, but for some could be hard. There are also 3 types of pronouns: '''general pronouns (girl, boy), personal pronouns (Anna, Peter) and collective pronouns (team, group) Nouns decline according to case, number and gender. There are 7 cases '''(nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, vocative, locative and instrumental), '''2 numbers (singular, plural) and 3 genders '''(male, female, neuter) When declining '''according to a gender, if a noun is ending in ''-a'', it's a female noun. If a noun ends in ''-ar'', it's a male noun, but if a noun ends in ''-ett'', then it's a neuter noun, or a genderless noun. When declining according to a number, plural nouns usually have an unknown ending because the nouns are irregular, where in English lanugage, plural is always ''-s, -es'' (house - houses) but in Qvilsprok it would go like husett - hussas-'' When declining '''according to a case', there are 7 cases are each correspond like this: Question for each case go like this: N''' - who (or) what exists?, '''G - whom (or) what is gone?, D''' - whom (or) to what am I approaching? '''A - Who (or) what is living?, V''' - Hey...!, '''L - About who (or) what?, I - With who (or) what? Verbs Syntax Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages